1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to detecting energetic materials and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for detecting the presence of an energetic material on a surface using a handheld device for performing the test and a base unit connected to the handheld device for processing the data.
2. Background
Public safety is one of the most important concerns in public venues including, but not limited to, airports, train stations, convention centers, stadiums, and other types of public venues. Various systems and protocols have been put in place over the years to ensure public safety. For example, airports routinely use X-ray scanning devices to test for the presence of explosives and weapons hidden within baggage. Some airports use “sniffing” devices that absorb particulate or vapor matter and analyze this matter for the presence of explosive material. In certain public areas, dogs are trained to detect explosive materials.
Some public venues, such as airports, also test surfaces for explosive residue. Explosive residue may be trace evidence of an explosive that typically includes one or more energetic materials. An energetic material is a material that has a high amount of stored chemical energy that can be released.
Many currently available methods for testing surfaces for explosive residue take longer than desired. For example, at airports, Transportation Security Administration (TSA) officers may use a cloth to swab the hands and baggage handles of passengers. This cloth is then inserted into a device, such as a mass spectrometer or gas chromatograph device, for analysis. However, this process is time-consuming and can lead to increased wait times at the airport. Consequently, oftentimes, only a random sampling of passengers and baggage are selected for testing.
Further, a wide variety of energetic materials may be used to make explosives. However, some currently available detection devices are capable of detecting only certain types of energetic materials and incapable of detecting other types of energetic materials. While some complex detection devices are able to detect a wider range of energetic materials than other detection devices, these complex detection devices are oftentimes heavier, more complex, and larger than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.